Meet Me Again
by rooske01
Summary: AU New Moon E/B J/Ali C/Es R/Em Ale/OC What if Edward never returend? What if the wolves weren't exactly on time to save Bella? What if the Cullens won't return untill more than an century later thinking Bella is dead? What if?
1. Just another schoolday

**Hi there! This is my first time writing a fanfiction about a book or movie but after reading lots of fanfiction about Twilight I wanted to try and write one. So I'm sorry if this book sucks. Also you are probably going to find lots of grammar mistakes or wrong words since originally not English speaking. I hope you are going to like it and please review!**

 **I had this chapter all written, and then when I published it, the chapter apparently wasn't saved so I had to start all over again. So sorry if this chapter sucks, I hope it will get better later om in the story.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight. All characters are from SM_** **_except for my own._**

 _Chapter One_

 _Bella POV_

Not long after Edward left me behind in te woods, I was changed. I was bitten by Laurent with the attention to drink all my blood, but before he could do that the wolves killed him. During my change the wolves kept watch on me and as soon as I became a vampire, they closed a deal with me, much liks the one they had woth the Cullens except now it's just me. I promised to never ever hunt or kill any humans and certainly wouldn't hunt on their land and in exchange for that, they wouldn't kill me and not come on my land without my permission. To keep my self to my end of the deal I ran away deep into the forest, to avoid the humans. I lived in a small house that I had build and stayed there for about 40 years, I didn't want to leave my dad behind. I stayed all those years to go to Forks every night, visit my dad whike he is a sleep and making sure he is okay. I was so glad to see that after about 5 or 6 years after my disappearence he was able to move on. He got into a new relationship with Sue Clearwater and was happy again. I kept coming until I have watched him die in his sleep at the age of 90. Sue had already past away the year before and I knew that Seth, Leah and Jacob would take care of his funeral. It did hurt me that I couldn't be there to take care of him but there was no other option. After I watched his funeral from a proper distance I decided that it was time for me to go back to the human world. So I decided to move to Seattle. I started High School over and tried to fit in. Be more like others. I had the luck with my Superselfcontrol, that made it less hard to be around all those teenagers everyday.

Through the years of me being a vampire I have met several other vampires. Some of them with gifts of there own. The first vampire I came across was when I was 2 years a vampire. It was an member of the Volturi guard, Alec, searching for a new home after he didn't want to live with the Volturi any more. When I met him I felt this energy coming from him and I was unconciously sucking that energy up to my self. It turned out that I could copy any gift I wanted, if I had met the vampire with that certain gift. Since Alec was looking for a new home I asked him if he wanted to live with me under the condition that he will start to live on animal blood and won't enter the quileute's ground. That he accepted and we have lived together ever since. After 1 year of living together I trusted him enough to tell him about my gifts, he was the only one that knows about my third gift.

36 years later Alec and I met an vampire with the gift to change the way you look, and change your surroundings. I copied that gift and I had the exact same control over it. The vampire we met was Angel, she lives with us since the day we met her. And not long after that Alec and Angel fell in love. Not long after that they got married and I told her about my gift, if Alec trusted her I do to.

When we decided to move to Seattle we had a cover up story with that Alec and Angel were my uncle and aunt that took me in after my mom died. I relived the teenage years while Alec and Angel worked from home and thanks to my gift to change how someone looks, everyone believed it. But when the time was ripe, we wanted to go back to Forks, where I lived a normal live, where Alec and Angel could live like a normal human couple. We decided to go with the same cover up story but different names, Alec was now Anthony Grey with the age of 59, Angel became Angela Grey with the age of 57 and I became Ella Black with the age of 16. I followed high school, went to college and started working as a English Literature teacher at Forks' High School. Alec and Angel aged with the years and when I was supposedly 44, Alec and Angel died at the age of 87 and 85.

The people of Forks thought that I have adopted two children, but in reality it were just Alec and Angel looking young again. They had new names which they used to go to school and started the same kind of life I have and started teaching after college, Alec wanted to teach Gymnastic and Angel wanted to teach Math. We still live together, in our house in the woods. Much like the Cullens house.

When I was 57, which comes to the point where we are now, Angel was seemingly 29 and Alec 30, they were also married (again). We were told that we would get 5 new students at school the next day.

 _*next day*_ When we got to work I immediately saw 2 new, expensive looking cars, they probably to the new students. I walked into my class and set everything ready. Since we were going to read a book from Shakespeare, Romea and Juliet to be exact. When the bell rang and the students walked into the classroom I froze. Was I dreaming? Are that really Jasper, Alice and Edward walking in? Is this real? What if- The bell pulled out of my thoughts and I started speaking "Goodmorning class, like I told you last week, we are going to read Romeo and Juliet. I have put an copy of the book on each table. We are going to start reading together but later it will be your own responsibility. And remember there will be a test about this book." I looked down at my list of names and faces and decided that it was Edward who should read. That way I can copy his gift unnoticed. "Mr. Cullen, you may start reading" I said. He nodded and started reading while I took in the energy coming from him. Immediately I heard a kind of thoughts from the students, but when I focused on Alice's thoughts I could hear only hers. _'What a strange teacher. She realky sounds like an vampire and as a bit look like an vampire but her body clearly says she isn't an vampire. Should we touch her to see if she as cold as us? Or should we first ask Emmet and Rosalie about it? Why is she looking at me like that? Does she know me or something?_ _I really have to go shopping after school. All my clothes are already been used once, I can't wear them again'_ I stopped reading her mind and turned my gift off, another gift I picked up along the way, to turn off gifts from others and myself. "Alright Mr. Cullen you can stop now, Mr. Smith please continue." I said. Edward stopped reading en Harry started reading. The class went like that and when the bell rang they all got out. I wonder if Alec and Angel had Rosalie or Emmet in the class. But I have still a few more classes before the lunch break.

When I walked into the cafeteria I noticed the Cullens sitting together in the left corner of thr cafeteria. I tried to listen to what they were saying. "I don't trust that Gymnast teacher." "I dont trust our English Literature teacher" "We know that there are 3 other vampires here, we can smell them. Couldn't it be that they are vampires? Or is it 3 of the students?" I heard Rosalie ask. I saw them looking around for any suspicious behaviour and I quickly acted like I was waiting. When they looked back down I started listening again. "That English teacher she really is something suspicious. I mean why would she act like she was waiting when she isn't even in the line or doesn't have to be here. I also can't read her mind and thats very frustrating." I hear Edwards voice say. I decided that it was enough for now and I went to Angel and Alec.

 ** _Hii so this is my first chapter. I had a bit trouble with how I should finish it. So I hope it was good enough._** ** _xx_** ** _Me_**


	2. Back

**Hello there!**

 **I have an description of Angel for you guys: She has dark brown frizzy hair, a light-toned skin and chocolate brown eyes. She is about 5'4" (164 cm). All the other characters are the same looking as in the movies. Except of course when they change their looks. Angels look is how she naturally looks, so without ths gift.**

 **With gift Angel has brown, straight hair, light brown eyes and a pale skin, but not as pale as a vampire. Alec has with gift short black hair, normal skin and light blue eyes.**

 **This chapter will be written from Edwards POV**

 _Chapter 2_ I was driving my car over the road at full speed, me and my family, are moving back to forks. After 117 years I'm going back to the place that felt like home, but I don't think it will be anymore. Now that Bella is gone I don't think Forks would make me feel at home. The one thing that did last time was Bella, and she is dead. I hope that she moved on after I left her. That she lived a normal happy life like everyone and that she died happily in her sleep when she was old. That she didn't even remember me when she died. I sighed and focused back on the road and not long after the sign of Froks came into view and I turned the car into the driveway from our old house. The house came into view ans I saw that the others were already there. Normally I would have been first because I drive the fastest but this time I wasn't, I tried to delay my arrival as much as possible to not be reminded of Bella to much but now I'm here and I can't go back to where I came from. "Edward it is going to be alright. If you want we can go to the cemetery and look for her grave, so that you can say your final goodbyes to her." I heard Carlisle say. I nodded and walked into the house. The house wasn't much different, just more modern kitchen equipment, but that's it. I walked to my room and started to put my stuff into place where I want them and before I knew it the night was already done and I had to go back to school. I stepped into my car and Alice and Jasper stepped into the back. I drove to school and parked my car. For the first period I had English Literature from Ms. Black with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie had Math from Mrs. Miller and Emmet gymnastics from Mr. Miller. We walked together to the school and to the office where we have to get our schedules, we have only be told what we have the first period. The rest we will see. When I took a deep whif of air I smelled tree different scents in the air, they didn't smell fresh, at least an day old but it was definitely there. They were the scents of vampires. Looking at the rest I saw and heard that they noticed it too. We looked at eachother and silently telling each other to be careful. After we got our schedules the first bell rang and we all walked to our classes. I walked into the class and saw a middle aged woman sitting at her desk. She looked at the people walkimg into class and when she saw us her eyes grew wide. Why did she do that? Did she recognise us? No that's impossible I have never seen her before. I tried to read her mind but couldn't. Damn who was this woman? I again smelled the air and noticed thd vampire smell much stronger now. I looked around all the students but no where were pale faces and golden or red eyes. How was this dven possible? Did Alice see this coming in her visions? Or is she blocked as well? I got out of my thoughts by the bell and the class started.

After class I had gymnastics from Mr. Miller with Jasper and Rosalie and then I had Math from Mrs. Miller with Emmet. After those classes it was finally lunch break. We sit at a table and talked. "I don't trust that Gymnast teacher." I heard Emmet say, and I nodded in agreement. "I dont trust our English Literature teacher" I heard Rosalie say quickly afterwards, again I nodded. "We know that there are 3 other vampires here, we can smell them. Couldn't it be that they are vampires? Or is it 3 of the students?" Said Rosalie. We all looked around to see if couls any students not eating and staring, when we did that I saw Ms. Black waiting just outside of the line. When we all didn't see or heard anything else that is suspicious, we went back talking. "That English teacher she really is something suspicious. I mean why would she act like she was waiting when she isn't even in the line or doesn't have to be here. I also can't read her mind and thats very frustrating." I say. They all look at me and than back at the English teacher but we didn't see her anymore, she must have gone in to the teachers room. I stood up and walked to the entrance but just the way that teachers won't be able to see me. "Listen Alec, if the Cullens are back we have to watch out. They already are supicious of us being unhuman. We don't want the problem of them knowing. We should just stay just the way we are right now. Do you get me?" I hear Ms. Black wishper softly that even I could hardly hear her. "I know Bella, but don't you think they should know? After all they are still vampires just like us and they will find out. Especially with Alice and Edeard, you can't expect from us not think about and stuff, that's impossible. We still aren't a shield like you Bells." Mr. Miller wispered back. "I know, I know. It's just- I" She sighs and puts her head in her hands. "We get it Bells. It hurts that they left you like you were nobody, you loved them and they left without a word. I totally get that Bella" Mrs. Miller said to her. "Thanks Angel, but we can't tell them yet. They will have to find it out themselve if they want to know. If not to bad for them" Ms. Black said back.

Okay wait what? We left her? But we didn't even met her before today, she was human after all and we haven't been here for kver 117 years. The only person we ever left behind was Isabella Marie Swan, but it ain't possible unless... O no please tell me it isn't true.

 **soooo this is the second chapter, probably a bit shorter but I am hoping this will be it's regular length of chapterz.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and please review, it makes me really really really happy!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Me**


	3. Hunt

**Hi guys! I'm back at it again. It took a vit longer this time, I didn't have much. I really love the reviews you guys have given me so far! it's pretty motivating to know that people like my story!** **The next chapter wil be back to Bella's POV.**

After the school day ended, we went back to our house to go back to our normal selves and go on a hunt.

Arriving at the house we all quickly went into the house and Angel and I used our gifts to change our appearance. We went back outside and looked at each other. "The last one that is at the top of the mountain is an acorn!" Angel yelled and than ran away. Alec and I looked at eachother and quickly ran after her. I had the luck that I am the fastest of us three so I could easily win. When I was almost at the top I saw someone standing there I recognised as Edward. Shit. I quickly turned around and ran away before he saw me, or at least that's what I hoped. To be sure I looked back which caused me to trip over a tree root. I landed face first on the ground and just when I wanted to stand up I saw a pale hand reaching for me. I looked up to see golden eyes that looked o so familiar. A look of recognition flashed trough these eyes. "Bella?" I heard his voice say. I looked at him and saw many different emotions on his face. Anger, relief, sadness, surprise and love? "Hello Edward" I said in a cold voice. Not long after I said that I saw the whole Cullen family, they must have been close by. I looked at all of them before I ran away. I ran as fast as I could and didn't look back well I tried to but when I heard that I was being followed mg curiosity made me look back and I saw Emmet running behind me. I sighed and stopped running.

"What do you want Emmet?" I said when I faced him. "I just want to talk Bells, we have to" he said. I sighed and set down. I pushed my shield so that his thoughts couldn't be read. "What do you want to know?" I asked him. "How did you become a vampire?" he asked straight to the point. "Laurent" I said simply. His eyes went big and were soon filled whit sadness. "I knew it, I knew we shouldn't have left." he mumbled. "How long have you been one?" he asked. "I was changed about 3 or 4 months after you guys left" I answered. From the corners of my eyes I could see Edward running here, he must have escaped. When he wanted to step closer then 3 feet to me he was blocked by my shield. Did I mention that I have also a physical shield? No, than you know that now. Edward looks strangely at the ground and then looks back at me. "Bella please let me talk to you" he says. "Why would I Edward? You don't love so don't pretend you care" I said to him. I nodded at Emmet and pulled back my shield. Before anyone could come near me I ran away again, I just can't see them right now, it's to much. I ran to my special place, it's the place where I have been changed, where I started my life 117 years ago. When I was there I sighed when I heard some whispering, couldn't they just leave me alone for a while? It's not like I'm not going to see them at least 5 times a week. I walked into the meadow and saw Jasper and Alice standing there. Of course I should have known. I listened carefully and heard that the other Cullens except Edward and Emmet where hidden. "Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie you can just come out. I aim't deaf and I can smell you" I said knowing that they would hear me. All of them came out of the woods one by one. All of them have the same look on their face, surprise mixed with anger and happiness. I decided that it was time for me to turn my mind reading back on. _'Wow Bella really is one incredible vampire. How long has she been one?' 'O my gosh the one thing I wished that didn't happened to her happened. Damn it Ed' 'It's good to see Bella again' 'It really is Bella. But why haven't I seen her in my visions? I should have seen her before' 'O my, it's Bella. Finally the family can be back together'_ Hearing those thoughts were enough for me to know that it was mostly Edwards decision to move away from me 117 years ago. "O my gosh Bella it really is you. Why haven't I seen you before and how could I not have see you coming?" I hear Alice say while she rushed over to me to hug me. Before I knew it I had two arms around me from a very excited Alice. "In fact Alice you have seen me before you just didn't recognise me" I said. While I said that I heard two sets of running footsteps coming our way and not much later Alec and Angel appeared out of the woods. "Alec, Angel meet the bigger part of the Cullens. Cullens meet Alec and Angel, my friends." I said. They all looked at each other than back to me and back to each other. "Are you okay Bella?" I heard Angel ask. I nodded "Yeah, I am now". "Wait Alec since when are you not with the Volturi and drinking animal blood?" Carlisle asked. "Since I didn't want to be used anymore and I drink animal blood since 115 years, when I met Bella and she asked if I wanted to live with her." Alec replied. He looked at me and I smiled. "Wait Bella when on earth would we have seen you and not recognise you?" I heard Rosalie ask when she realised what I said before Angel and Alec came. I looked back at them and they nodded. I decided that I would only tell them about my copied gift, letting them think it's the only one. That feels the most safe for now. "I have a gift." I say simply and to show them it I changed Carlisle appearance a bit. His hair was now dark brown and he had blue eyes with a healthy blush. I looked at Carlisle and smiled. He looks good this way. "Wait so you can change the way some one looks?" Esme said while staring at Carlisle with wide eyes. "what?" I heard him say. To show him what they meant I changed Alec into an exact copy of how Carlisle looks right now. "Ow common Bells really?" I heard. I nodded. "I can also do it to myself. I will show you." I closed my eyes and focused on how I looked as Ms. Black. When I opened my eyes again I saw the eyes of Alice, Jasper and Rosalie widen and being filled with understanding. "Wait why is Ms. Black here?" I hear Emmet's voice say behind me. I turned around and grinned. I concentrated on being my normal self again and I felt my self change. Emmet looked at me wide eyed. "YOU GIVE US ENGLISH?!" He asked very loudly, lets say he just yelled. I laughed and nodded. "I do, yes. So don't you dare think about teasing me because I can do something about it that you don't like." I grinned. He looked at me with narrowed eyes "You wouldn't" he said. "I just said that I would, did you even listen Emmet?" I said back.

He glared and I turned my back to him. "Look I have to go, I will see you guys around." I said and ran away before they could answer.

 **So the third chapter already. I hope it's okay. Thank you so much again for reading and please keep sending reviews!**

 **XXX**

 **Me**


	4. Forgive him, yes or no?

**So it has been a while, sorry that you guys had to wait. Thank you so much for everything you guys do!**

 **X**

 **Me**

 **This chapter will be Bella's POV.**

Running away from the Cullens gave me some time to think. Did I really want the Cullens back in my live? Could I trust them? They did leave me 117 years ago. They also never came back to look if I was still here. I hated the fact that I still love them all. What I hate even more is that I still want Edward. But I am not going to let him in that easy. He betrayed me, he left me, he said he never loved me. Just like his family bettayed too, maybe it weighs a little lighter but still they left me. With hearing the thoughts of everyone else I know they never wanted to leave, they had mo choice, well they had but Edward gave them none. I am still pissed at them, they always could have come back to see how I was but they didn't.

Because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings I never noticed that Edward was close by. I also never noticed he was running towards me. Which caused me to be very surprised when I got tackled by him and I unconciously let my shield down which resulted in him hearing my thoughts and I was still thinking about how I am not going to forgive him that easy. He hung above me staring into my golden eyes. "Isabella" he wispered unbelievingly **(no idea if its a word but it is now)**. I looked back and quickly pulled my shield back up, I don't want him reading my thoughts. The physical shield I had set around us, even though I hate him more than anything, I still love him and don't want him to leave again. Staring into his eyes made me remember all those times that he was in my room with me while I was sleeping, I always watched into his eyes before I slept. I found his eyes mesmerizing. I have learnt from Alec that a vampire has a true mate, Angel is his true mate. I have visited the volturi once, they didn't knew I did but I did. I have copied the gift of Marcus, Aro and Jane. I could see the connection between Angel and Alec, and it showed that they were true mates. But okay back to Edward, he is my true mate. Even when I was a human, I just didn't know and he did but just didn't tell me. Staring in his eyes brought so much back to me, I wanted to forgive him but I can't and probably never can.

"go away Edward" I whispered after I pulled back my shield. He didn't respond so I softly pushed him off me. "I don't want to see you Edward, go away" I said, this time louder and more confident. "But I want to stay with you forever" he said. "Well, you should have thought of that before you left me so long ago" were my final words and I ran away again. Iheard him yelling something but I was already to far to hear him.

I know that I constantly say that I won't ever forgive Edward, but knowing myself and knowing the pull of a mate bond I know I will do that eventually, just not without letting him fight for me. I wish he would already know that or just that he never left me and turned me himself,but I guess I won't be able to change the past.

 **A/N so I started writing this about 2/3 months ago and constantly forgot that I had to write so sorry if this chapter is vague and boring. And again so sorry that it took me so long!!! Thank you so much for having so much patience.**


	5. help

**Hey guys, this isn't a chapter sorry.** **Lately I have been reading a loy of Jasper/Bella story's and I actually am starting to believe that they would be a so much better match. So I was thinking that I could make a Jasper/Bella story out of this. But only if you guys would still read it then. You can vomment or PM me your opinion.** **Thank you! ️**


	6. Guilt

**So I have decided. I am keeping this an Edward/Bella story. It's a hit to kuch trouble to change it. I will probably just make another story as an Jasper/Bella one. So here is an chapter.I wrote this late at night for me with a sleepy head, so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Pov Edward**

After I saw Bella at the mountain top I tried to run after her, but her somehow she managed to hide her scent. I ran trough the woods a long time, noy able to find her. I stopped somewhere I recognized from back than, it was close to the flowerfield that I used to take Bella to. If I listened closely I coule hear voices coming from there. Just when I wanted to run over there I saw someone running away, the long brown hair told me that it was Bella. I ran as fast as I could and finally managed to get her. I probably caught her by surprise, I somehow could read her thoughts but I wasn't paying enough attention to be able to read them; I waa busy being lost in her eyes. "Isabella" I whispered not believing that she really is lying beneath me. It took a while for her to respond and when she did I barely heard it. "Go away Edward" she whispered bearly louf enough to hear. When I didn't respond she said louder and more confident "I don't want to see you Edward, go away" while pushing me of her. I didn't want to let her go and she should know that "But I want to stay with you forever" I whispered, expecting that so would let me stay or that she stayed, but I didn't expect her answer. "You should have thought of that before you left me so long ago" and than she ran away. I tried to scream to her that I only did it to protect her, but she didn't hear me. Sad I ran back to the field where I saw nobody, good I want to be alone right now. Of course being alone is a rare tuing because not much later Jasper came into the clearing, when he saw me he smiled sadly. "I am sorry that you have to go trough this, it's all my fault" he said. I looked at him and shook my head. "No it isn't your fault Jasper. You may tried to attack her when the bloodthirst of everyone became to much but it wasn't you that made the decision to leave, I was." I said. Jasper smiled at me "and if I never attacked her you would never have left." "That isn't true, I could have simply said that the people in the town were starting to get on to us, that we had to move and that we didn't want to tear her away from her dad just yet. But because I was so arrogant I had to be the biggest asshole in the world and that is what is causing the current situation. Nowhere in this us anything your fault Jazz" I told him. He simply nodded his head, not willing to respond. "If you love her so much, than you have to find a way to make it up to her." he whispered. I nodded, but how? One thing is for sure: it won't be easy, Bella will make sure of that.


End file.
